


Give and Take

by hailait



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailait/pseuds/hailait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhyung takes his turn dominating...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Kikwang apparently likes to get his boyfriend turned on at the worst times. When they're in public or their manager's around or Kikwang's too tired to follow up on any of his dirty talk.

Kikwang's dirty talk has vastly improved since he realized how much Junhyung likes it. All it takes is a seemingly innocent whisper he can pass on at any time, no matter the situation, and he can make Junhyung get uncomfortably hard. Kikwang's suffering from something of a power trip, in Junhyung's opinion.

Junhyung could easily give Kikwang a taste of his own medicine, but all he really wants is for Kikwang to follow through with his teasing offers. He wants to fuck him like Kikwang keeps begging him to. But they rarely have any time alone, and what little couple time they have is spoiled by their fatigue.

But not tonight.

They've all made plans to go out to the movies, but Junhyung is going to make sure Kikwang is otherwise occupied. He's got the CD they put together in the stereo, rose petals on their pushed-together beds, the lights off and those Christmasy scented candles Kikwang picked out last week waiting to be lit... Just because their first sexual encounter was a sloppy rush of hormones, that doesn't mean this one will be. If Junhyung gets his way, this time will be perfect.

Because, whether he likes it or not, Junhyung is real damn sentimental about relationship things.

"Junnie, are you... Hanging out in the dark?" Kikwang asks, and Junhyung has to all but tackle the boy to keep him from turning the light on. "Be cool, would you?" Junhyung mutters, pulling his lighter from his pocket and lighting the candles. He can see Kikwang connect the dots as a goofy grin spreads across his lips. "Jun, you romantic, you..." Junhyung rolls his eyes and double-checks to make sure the door leading to the hallway is locked before shutting the door to their bathroom. He glances around the room, quickly going through his mental checklist, before pulling Kikwang close and kissing him.

"Are we really gonna skip the movie?" Kikwang breathes. "I've been wanting to see it for weeks." Junhyung just rolls his eyes and guides Kikwang over to the bed. "I got this haircut so I could be on top, you know," he says when Junhyung pushes him to the mattress, earning another eyeroll. "Never said you couldn't," Junhyung says, cupping Kikwang's chin. "But I'm dominating this time," he clarifies lowly, nipping at Kikwang's plump bottom lip.

Junhyung peels off Kikwang's shirt, and it's even more obvious that Kikwang is losing muscle mass. Kikwang's been claiming for weeks that his abs are becoming less defined- through no fault of his own, of course. There's still enough definition for Junhyung to trace with his fingers and tongue, so he does. Kikwang squirms under him, whining about the ticklish sensation until Junhyung shuts him up with a light smack on his ass.

"I wanna be on top," Kikwang says, throwing in some aegyo for good measure. Junhyung always acts as if he thinks Kikwang's aegyo is stupid but he's actually a total sucker for it, so he flops to the bed and lets Kikwang straddle him. After ridding Junhyung of his shirt, Kikwang spends several minutes touching him teasingly. They're both tempted to mark the other, but they agreed after last time that physical evidence should be kept to a minimal since Junhyung really doesn't want to have to explain to a coordi noona why he has hickeys all over his body...again.

"Junnie, can I get my video camera?" Kikwang whispers, and Junhyung knows they had that talk about being low-key but damn, that's one of the hottest things Kikwang's ever asked him.

The others aren't to be repeated in polite company.

"Yeah," he says breathily, nodding. "Yeah." Kikwang pecks his lips and goes to the closet to retrieve it, setting it up on a tripod and turning it on before returning to bed. Junhyung took advantage of his time left alone to shed his pants, and Kikwang doesn't hesitate in covering Junhyung's boxer-clad boner with his mouth, breathing hotly on it. It's hot as hell, but Junhyung knows from experience that boxers don't taste all that great. "You can take them off if you'd like," he suggests casually, wiggling his hips until Kikwang takes him up on his offer.

Alright, so Junhyung sucks at dominating. He'll work on it.

He starts by switching positions and getting Kikwang naked. Kikwang lets out a half-hearted complaint about wanting to be on top, but Junhyung can see the excitement in his eyes. He shoves a pillow under Kikwang's lower back and spreads his legs wide, hands gripping his thighs before lowering his mouth to Kikwang's ass. He runs his tongue tentatively over his hole once, decides it's safe when Kikwang's hips buck upward, then gets really into it. He gets the area covered with saliva before hesitantly entering Kikwang's hole with his tongue, at which point Kikwang really loses it, writhing and either cursing or praising Junhyung's fat tongue—Junhyung isn't quite sure which.

It's one of the few things Junhyung hasn't done before, so the action feels awkward and he's pretty sure he's not good at it, but Kikwang's got a firm grip on his hair and seems to be enjoying it. He abandons that venture after a few minutes, replacing his tongue with his fingers to make sure Kikwang is properly stretched. He keeps his mouth busy by licking at Kikwang's balls and cock, each flick of his tongue eliciting delicious whimpers from Kikwang's lips.

"Jun, Jun, Junhyung," Kikwang groans when Junhyung pulls his fingers out. Junhyung moves his other hand up to stroke Kikwang's cheek and presses a line of kisses up his chest. "Fuck, fuck me, Jun," Kikwang pants, wriggling under Junhyung's lips. "Please, Junnie," he whines, his voice high and filled with need. Junhyung wastes no time in grabbing the condom off the bedside table and rolling it on as he fumbles to get the lube on his fingers with one hand. "It's okay, I'm on birth control," Kikwang deadpans, earning a dirty look from Junhyung. "You're ridiculous," Kikwang breathes, sitting up to help him out before laying down again. "Thought you wanted to be on top," Junhyung says casually as he slips his slick fingers into Kikwang's hole. Kikwang nods enthusiastically, his eyes brightening at the prospect, and Junhyung wonders how he can somehow manage to be childish at a time like this.

Junhyung wipes his fingers clean on his stomach as he switches places with Kikwang. "You sure about this?" he asks, seeing Kikwang hesitate beside him. "'f course," he says quietly. "Just... Fuck, don't hurt me, Jun." Junhyung just nods and lies still, wondering why Kikwang had to say that, of all things, to him. Sure, they aren't typically sweet and lovey-dovey with each other, but Junhyung won't hurt him. Not like this.

Kikwang crawls onto Junhyung's lap and slowly lowers himself onto Junhyung's cock while his lover lets out a string of obscenities and digs his nails into the sheets. "You okay?" Junhyung finally manages to ask when Kikwang is still. Kikwang nods, mumbling a quiet "yeah" before glancing up to look at Junhyung and flashing him a smile. "Love you," they say together; Kikwang grins broadly, and Junhyung cracks a smile in response.

Kikwang grips Junhyung's sides more firmly now and lifts himself up before sliding back down, moving oh-so-temptingly slowly. Junhyung lets him adjust before occasionally rolling his hips up to match Kikwang's movements, one hand stroking Kikwang's thigh while the other teases his member.

Kikwang stops after a while, leaning foreward to rest on Junhyung. Junhyung groans because fuck, that feels good, and he can feel Kikwang's lips curve up in a smile. "Bitch," Junhyung breathes, trailing his fingers down Kikwang's spine. "Come on, Baby. Don't tease." Kikwang crawls off and lies down next to him without a word, and it takes Junhyung a moment to figure out why. When he does, he gets up and crawls between Kikwang's legs, guiding his cock back in and lightly circling Kikwang's member with his fingers. "Fuck, Jun," Kikwang groans as Junhyung rocks his hips, his fingers still softly playing with Kikwang's cock. His hips buck up, his body needing more, aching for release. His skin is wet with a thin sheen of sweat; Junhyung makes a mental note to lick it off later. He just has to make Kikwang cum first.

He tightens his grip on Kikwang's cock, pumping it slowly at first, but he's getting impatient; he wants his release, too. His hand works to match his thrusts, making Kikwang moan and whimper and make just about every sound imaginable until his ass snaps up and he cums, fingers gripping the sheets tightly until his climax dies down.

Junhyung tilts his head back and moans softly as he follows suit, hips continuing to rock back and forth slowly until he pulls out, feeling tired in a completely satisfied sort of way. He pulls the condom off and drops it into the wastebasket beside the bed before leaning down to run his tongue through the mess on Kikwang's torso, his eyes locked with Kikwang's. "So fucking hot, Jun," he breathes against Junhyung's lips when Junhyung moves to kiss him. "I should turn the camera off..." Kikwang starts, moving to get out of bed when Junhyung crawls off him, but Junhyung holds onto him tightly, unwilling to release his lover's warm body. "It'll die eventually," he mumbles, nuzzling Kikwang's neck and pulling the covers up before closing his eyes. "Jun?" Kikwang asks, tapping his side. "It's late," Junhyung says dismissively.

"It's ten-thirty," Kikwang protests after checking the time on their alarm clock.

"Goodnight, Kikwang."

"But—"

"Goodnight, Kikwang," Junhyung says, a little louder and with more emphasis this time.

"Goodnight, Junhyung," Kikwang says, emphasizing his words to mock Junhyung and earning himself an elbow to the ribs.

"Love you," Junhyung mutters several minutes later, making Kikwang smile. "Love you too, you jerk."


End file.
